Disney Villains' Crimes
If the Disney Villains were tried for their villainy, these would be their crimes. List *'Amos Slade's crimes:' Illegal hunting, trespassing. *'Anastasia Tremaine's crimes:' Accessory to treason. *'The Anglerfish's crimes:' None, it's not a crime for an anglerfish to eat or stalk its prey. *'Aunt Sarah's crimes:' None, putting a muzzle on a dog and taking a dog to the pound is not a crime, though it is possible cruelty to animals. *'Aunt Spiker and Sponge's crimes:' Slander, neglect, child abuse. *'AUTO's crimes:' Mutiny, assault. *'The Barracuda's crimes:' None, it's no crime for a barracuda to eat. *'Bowler Hat Guy's crimes:' Theft, kidnapping, vehicle theft. *'The Big Bad Wolf's crimes:' None, the Big Bad Wolf is not a true villain, just a hungry wolf. It isn't a crime for an animal to stalk its prey. *'Buster's crimes:' Slander, neglect, child abandonment. *'Bruce's crimes:' None, it's no crime for a shark to eat. *'Bradley Uppercrust III's crimes:' Attempted murder. *'Captain Barbossa's crimes:' Piracy, mutiny, theft, grand theft, kidnapping, sailing under false colors, arson, fraud, attempted murder, incitement to riot. *'Captain Crocodile's crimes:' Attempted murder. *'Captain Gantu's crimes:' Kidnapping, attempted murder, terrorism, child endangerment. *'Captain Hook's crimes:' Piracy, sailing under false colors, attempted murder, theft, kidnapping, child abuse, murder. *'Chernabog's crimes:' Tyranny, terrorism, arson, grave desecration. *'Chick Hicks' crimes:' Cheating. *'Clayton's crimes:' Cruelty to animals, mutiny, piracy, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, assault and battery, poaching. *'The Coachman's crimes:' Kidnapping, child abuse, providing alcohol to minors. *'Cruella De Vil's crimes:' Cruelty to animals, attempted murder, dognapping, reckless driving, conspiracy. *'Davy Jones' crimes:' sailing under false colors, mass murder, piracy, terrorism. *'Doris' crimes:' Conspiracy, attempted murder. *'Doctor Facilier's crimes:' Conspiracy to commit murder, treason, kidnapping, fraud, attempted genocide. *'Dr. Hämsterviel's crimes:' Attempted murder, kidnapping, attempted regicide. *'Drizella Tremaine's crimes:' Accessory to treason. *'The Duke of Weselton's crimes:' attempted murder. *'Ebenezer Scrooge's crimes:' Negligance, abuse. *'Edgar's crimes:' Cruelty to animals, catnapping, trespassing, theft. *'Elmo St. Peters' crimes:' None, Elmo St. Peters is not a true villain, just a busy man. It isn't a crime for a person to do his job as an actor. *'Evil Clown's crimes:' Attemped murder, poaching. *'Evil Queen's crimes:' 1st degree murder, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, negligence, fraud, resistance to arrest, tyranny. *'Felicia's crimes:' None, Felicia is not a true villain, just a hungry cat. It isn't a crime for an animal to eat. *'Forte's crimes:' Attempted murder, destruction of property, assault and battery. *'Gaston's crimes:' Attempted murder, wrongful imprisonment, incitement to riot, breaking and entering, treason, kidnapping, assault and battery, bribery, blackmail. *'The Giant Magnet's crimes:' Attempted murder, attempted destruction of property. *'Hades' crimes:' Treason, abuse of power, attempted regicide/attempted fratricide, attempted infanticide, attempted murder. *'Hans' crimes:' Power, treason, attempted murder, attempted regicide, fraud, assualt and battery, kidnapping. *'Heffalumps and Woozles's crimes:' Theft. *'Henry J. Waternoose III's crimes:' Kidnapping, communicating threats, conspiracy, attempted murder, assault and battery, attempted kidnapping. *'Honest John's crimes:' Accessory to kidnapping, fraud, child endangerment. *'Hopper's crimes:' Attempted regicide, treason, extortion, attempted murder. *'Horned King's crimes:' Kidnapping, grave desecration, attempted murder, theft, assault, treason, terrorism. *'The Hyenas' crimes:' None, it's no crime for hyenas to eat, stay hungry, or stalk their prey. *'Jasper and Horace Badun's crimes:' Cruelty to animals, attempted murder, dognapping, conspiracy. *'Jafar's crimes:' Kidnapping, abuse of power, attempted murder, terrorism, theft, treason, and fraud. *'Joanna's crimes:' None, Joanna is not a true villain, just a hungry goanna. It isn't a crime for an animal to stalk its prey. *'John Ratcliffe's crimes:' Attempted genocide, abuse of power, assault and battery, assault with a deadly weapon, incitement to riot, racial discrimination, blackmail, wrongful imprisonment. *'Josh Bryant's crimes:' None, using a girl for publicity is not a crime. *'Judge Claude Frollo's crimes:' Attempted genocide, manslaughter, abuse of power, attempted infanticide, attempted murder, police brutality, assault with a deadly weapon, kidnapping, wrongful imprisonment, racial discrimination, attempted sexual assault . *'Judge Doom's crimes:' Mass murder, attempted murder, terrorism, burglary, attempted genocide. *'Kaa's crimes:' None, Kaa is not a true villain, just a hungry python. It isn't a crime for an animal to eat. *'The King of Hearts's crimes:' None, absolute monarchs can do as they please. *'Iago's crimes:' Treason, theft, fraud, conspiracy to murder. *'Lana Thomas's crimes:' None, bullying is not a crime, though it is wrong. *'Lady Tremaine's crimes:' Negligence, discrimination, destruction of royal property, treason. *'Lexi Reed's crimes:' Sabotage, cheating, child abuse. *'Lord Cutler Beckett's crimes:' Treason, blackmail, mass murder, conspiracy, fraud, abuse of power, wrongful imprisonment, assassination. *'Lucifer's crimes:' None, Lucifer is not a true villain, just a hungry cat. It isn't a crime for an animal to stalk its prey. *'Lyle T. Rourke‎‎'s crimes:' Murder, grand theft, attempted grand theft, fraud, assault and battery, treason. *'Madame Medusa's crimes:' Kidnapping, endangering the welfare of a child, assault with a deadly weapon, communicating threats, theft, reckless driving. *'Madam Mim's crimes:' Attempted murder, arson, assault and battery. *'Maleficent's crimes:' Treason, attempted murder, trespassing, arson, kidnapping, terrorist threats. *'Man's crimes:' Cruelty to animals, murder, poaching. *'Marina Del Rey's crimes:' Treason, attempted murder, terrorism. *'Meredith Blake's crimes:' - *'Miles Axlerod's crimes:' - *'Miraz's crimes:' treason, abuse of power, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, cruelty towards animals, child endangerment. *'Monstro's crimes:' None, Monstro is not a true villain, just a hungry whale. It isn't a crime for an animal to eat. *'Morgana's crimes:' Treason, fraud, kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted infanticide, terrorist threats, terrorism, destruction of royal property, attempted murder, resisting arrest, theft. *'Monsieur D'Arque's crimes:' (Apart from abuse) None. Monsieur D'Arque is not a true villain, just a busy man. It's not a crime for a man to do his job nor is it a crime to like "despicable" things or gold. *'Mother Gothel's crimes:' Treason, kidnapping, theft, murder, conspiracy, assault with a deadly weapon, wrongful imprisonment, communicating threats. *'Nasira's crimes:' Attempted murder, treason, kidnapping, fraud, abuse of power. *'Nero and Brutus's crimes:' None, Nero and Brutus are not true villains, just hungry alligators. It isn't a crime for animals to stalk their prey. *'Nuka's crimes:' Attempted murder, treason, negligence. *'Queen Narissa's crimes:' Attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted fraud, fraud. *'Oogie Boogie's crimes:' Kidnapping, illegal gambling, attempted murder, treason, attempted regicide. *'Outsiders' crimes:' Attempted murder, treason. *'Percival C. McLeach's crimes:' Poaching, kidnapping, attempted murder, communicating threats, child endangerment, cruelty to animals. *'Pete's crimes:' Treason, burglary, attempted murder, child abuse/exploitation of child labor, resistance to arrest, fraud, kidnapping. *'Prince John's crimes:' Treason, assault, tyranny. *'Principal Mazur's crimes:' None, giving students detention or threatening them with suspension is not a crime. *'Professor Ratigan's crimes:' Treason, attempted regicide, kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, unlawful entry, assault and battery, child endangerment. *'Professor Tetti-Tatti's crimes:' Murder, cruelty to animals. *'Professor Z's crimes:' *'Queen of Hearts's crimes:' None, absolute monarchs can do as they please. *'Randall Boggs' crimes:' Kidnapping, attempted murder, terrorism, conspiracy. *'The Rat's crimes:' None, The Rat is not a true villain, just acting like a rat, It isn't a crime for an animal to stalk its prey. *'Razoul's crimes:' None, Razoul is not a true villain, just a busy guard, it isn't a crime for a person to do his job. *'The Red Queen's crimes:' Tyranny, murder, attempted murder, treason. *'Reggie's crimes:' None. Like Roscoe and DeSoto, Reggie is not a true villain, just an angry dog. It's not a crime for a dog to stalk it's prey. *'The Rhino Guards' crimes:' None, it's no crime for guards to do their job. It's the same for the guards in Aladdin, The Incredibles, and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *'Roscoe and DeSoto's crimes:' None, Roscoe and Desoto are not true villains, just hungry dogs. It isn't a crime for animals to stalk their prey. *'Ronno's crimes:' None, Ronno is not a true villain, just a surviving deer. It isn't a crime for an animal to fight another for a mate. *'Sabor's crimes:' None, Sabor is not a true villain, just a hungry leopard. It isn't a crime for an animal to stalk its prey and eat. *'Sarousch' crimes:' Theft, attempted theft, kidnapping *'Sao Feng's crimes:' Attempted murder, fraud, communicating threats, assault and battery, piracy, murder *'Scar's crimes:' Treason, regicide/fratricide, attempted murder, assault and battery, child endangerment. *'Scroop's crimes:' Murder, attempted murder, perjury. *'Scud's crimes:' None, just acting like a normal dog. *'Seagulls crimes:' None, it's not a crime for seagulls to want to eat. *'Shan Yu's crimes:' Treason, mass murder, attempted murder, kidnapping, assault and battery, war crimes. *'Shere Khan's crimes:' None, letting a tiger stalk its prey is not a crime. *'Sheriff of Nottingham's crimes:' Attempted murder, abuse of power, wrongful imprisonment, treason. *'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's crimes:' None, It's no crime for hyenas to bite wildebeests, stalk their prey, eat, or letting them get injured by lions. *'Si and Am's crimes:' None, Si and Am are not true villains, just hungry Siamese Cats. It isn't a crime for animals to eat or stalk their prey. Besides, most cats are self-centered. *'Sid Phillips' crimes:' Damage to property. *'Sir Ector and Kay's crimes:' Child abuse. *'Sir Hiss's crimes:' Treason, tyranny. *'Stromboli's crimes:' Fraud, kidnapping, child abuse (though Stromboli can only be found guilty of the first two crimes, since Pinocchio is only a puppet). *'Sykes' crimes:' Kidnapping, cruelty to animals, communicating threats, wreckless driving. *'Syndrome's crimes:' Mass murder, fraud, destruction of public property, attempted murder, kidnapping. *'The Agent's crimes:' None, the agent is not a true villain, just a busy man. It's not a crime for a man to do his job as an actor. *'The Pike's crimes:' None, it's no crime for a pike fish to eat. *'The Titans' crimes:' Destruction of property. *'The Kraken's crimes:' None, it's no crime for a kraken to destroy ships. *'The Ringmaster's crimes:' cruelty to animals. *'Turbo's crimes:' Erasing memories, fraud, attempted murder, genocide. *'Ursula's crimes:' Treason, fraud, wrongful imprisonment, attempted murder, theft. *'The White Witch's crimes:' Attempted murder, murder, child endangerment, wrongful imprisonment, tyranny, cruelty to animals, assault with a deadly weapon, communicating threats, attempted regicide. *'Yzma's crimes:' Attempted murder, attempted regicide, treason, kidnapping, assault and battery. *'Zira's crimes:' Treason, fraud, conspiracy, attempted regicide, attempted murder, assault and battery, negligence. Category:Crimes Category:Lists